Blood vessel catheters are normally either venous catheters or arterial catheters. Venous catheters, in turn, usually come in several forms. The simplest are short peripheral catheters. Hemodialysis catheters comprise one form of central venous catheter and are normally placed in the superior vena cava.
Blood vessel catheters of almost all types are pliable so that they do not damage body tissue when they are in-situ. Pliability can create a problem during insertion, however, because the catheters can kink when they meet resistance. Thus, there is often a need for a certain amount of stiffness so that the catheters can be directed within body vessels or cavities. There are currently two methods of providing this stiffness; stylets and guide wires.
A stylet can be a single or a twisted wire with a blunt end that is inserted into the catheter to make it stiff. The stylet is often used with bullet nose catheters and maintains its position within the catheter as the catheter is inserted. The stiffened catheter is advanced into the blood vessel with the stylet.
In contrast, guide wires are used to both stiffen the catheter and to provide a guide for the insertion. Commonly, the guide wire is inserted into the blood vessel before the catheter. The catheter is then inserted into the blood vessel over the wire, and follows the wire as it travels inside the vessel. Guide wires are most often utilized with catheters that are inserted deep into the body, such as with central venous catheters that are inserted into the heart. The thin guide wire more easily makes the bends and turns necessary for this type of placement.
In guide wire insertion where the catheter must be inserted over the guide wire, catheters with open ends are normally utilized to permit passage of the guide wire. These catheters are more likely to cause damage to body tissue during insertion than bullet nose catheters, for example, because of their flat ends and side edges. Open ended catheters are also more likely to damage tissue than bullet nose catheters while in-situ. Nevertheless, the need for deep catheter insertion has heretofore made guide wire insertion of open-ended catheters the accepted procedure in spite of the disadvantage of their flat or blunt end design.
As an alternative, bullet nose catheters have been used with guide wires in some applications by incorporating a small hole through the nose for the wire to pass through. This approach has generally been found undesirable, however, because the hole in the bullet nose can later collect particulate matter and be a focal point for infection.